Mordecai VS the world
by Regularbob23
Summary: A parody of scott pilgrim vs the world, Mordecai must go and defeat seven evil ex boyfriends in order to win the heart of Twilight sparkle. But what type of challanges await him?
1. Chapter 1

This story is for everyone in the MordeTwi group on Deviantart! Hope you guys enjoy this parody of Scott Pilgrim VS the World.

Mordecai VS the world

Chapter one: Meeting for the first time/first evil ex

It had been a few weeks sense Mordecai had joined what used to be an all-girl band named Milk-can. He sat in the coffee shop near the park, where he works, to discuss where they were going to start their first gig with his band members, Parappa the rapper, Katy Kat, Lammy, Ma-sun and PJ the DJ. Suddenly Margaret came up to them to give them their coffee.

"Here you go guys. Say Mordecai, did you hear about Jason's party?" She asked placing his cup on the table.

"Jason? You mean the tall guy with the hockey mask?" He replied.

"That's the one."

"Oh Yeah, I almost forgot! When is it again?"

"I think it starts around seven O' clock."

"Thanks for the reminder. So anyway, where are we going to start when we decide to do our first gig?"

"Well, I heard about several battles of the bands that are taking place all around town. Whoever wins gets to play at the Armageddon Palace. And the best part is, the princesses of the mushroom kingdom, Hyrule, and Equestria are going to be there!" Parappa said holding up a flyer.

"If we win the battles of the bands and do well at the Armageddon Palace, we'll get a contract for sure, just think being able to play in front of royalty!" Katy said grabbing the flyer from Parappa.

"Alright, we'll start practice tomorrow; I got to go get ready for that party." Mordecai stood up after taking a sip of his coffee and dashed out of the coffee shop.

Later that night he arrived at the party Jason was holding at city hall, who he was soon greeted by.

"Hey Mordecai, glad you could make it!" Jason Voorhees said shaking his hand.

"Wait, you can talk?" Mordecai asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm only silent whenever I'm angry, but this is a night to party! Drinks are over there, and the rest you can figure out for yourself!"

For twenty minutes, Mordecai spent his time talking to the partiers. He was surprised who showed up. There was Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Darkwing Duck, Mickey, Donald, Goody, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Freddy Kruger, and other people he recognized. Then Jason came up to him.

"So Mordecai, you enjoying the party?" He said lifting his mask and taking a sip of alchahol.

"You bet! I got to say, you packed quite a…" He stopped talking when he noticed something. He tilted his head to see a Purple Unicorn lying on the floor reading a book.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing at the Unicorn.

"Her? That's Twilight Sparkle. She just moved her with her friends from some place called Ponyville." Jason said. "And that's all I know. Go talk to her." Mordecai did just that. He walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hello." He said.

"Oh, hi there." She responded. Mordecai took noticed of the book she was reading. IT made by Stephen King.

"Ah, IT. That's an interesting story. So when did you move here?"

"I got here around earlier this afternoon."

"Well, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Mordecai." He holds out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. It was nice meeting you." She placed her hoof in his hand and started shaking it.

"Say, after the party can I walk you home?"

"Uh, sure." That was her only response. Mordecai got up and continued to socialize.

"_Good job Mordecai, you didn't mess up for once in front of a girl!"_ He thought to himself. After the party, Mordecai kept his word and walked Twilight back home, which happened to be at the library.

"Well, thanks again for taking me home." Twilight said.

"Anytime. Hey, if you're interested, would you like to come see my band practice? We usually practice at the park." He said pointing over his shoulder.

"Well, I have nothing else to do, so I guess I can come." She said walking inside the library. "_He's pretty cute for a blue jay."_ She thought to herself as she closed the door.

The next day, Mordecai was sitting at the computer looking over his email, when he saw a flashing red one that got his attention. He opened it and started skimming through it.

"Oh my god! It's….it's…troll email!" He said closing the window.

"Hey Mordecai, Your band's waiting for you outside!" Benson said peaking his head through the corner. He headed downstairs to see that Benson was telling the truth, but for some reason Lammy wasn't there yet, but as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, she came running towards them.

"Guys, I got good news!" She said stopping in front of them. "I got us into the first battle of the bands tonight!"

"That's awesome!" PJ said looking over his equipment. Just then, Twilight Sparkle had walked up to them.

"Hey Twilight, glad you could get here!" Mordecai said.

"Who's she?" Parappa asked.

"Guys, this is Twilight Sparkle, I met her at the party Margaret was talking about last night."

"Hello." Twilight said sheepishly. The band members started to greet her and were glad they had an audience to practice with.

Later that night, the band was sitting backstage waiting to be called up, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were sitting on the second floor of the concert hall.

"Alright, next up is Milkcan!" Bugs Bunny said stepping away from the microphone. The band came out from behind the curtains and started to set up. PJ sat at his DJ set up, Ma-sun was looking over her drums, Lammy and Katy were tuning their guitars, Mordecai was tuning his piano guitar, and Parappa was checking the mike.

"Alright, how is everybody doing out there?" He asked as everyone started to cheer. "As Bugs Bunny just said, we are Milkcan! We hope you enjoy our peformance! The song we're going to play is called..." But before he could announce the name of the song, several smoke bombs went off in the second floor. After the third bomb a figure emerged from the smoke in a downwards air kick position.

"Mordecai!" The figure shouted revealing himself as a two tailed fox. "Prepare to die!"

"What did I do?" He asked as the fox kicked him in the face, did a backflip in the air, and kicked him in the chin, causing him to go flying at the wall. After falling to the floor and lifting his head, he recognized who attacked him.

"Tails?" He asked standing up.

"That's right Mordecai. And I'm here for our fight to the death!" He said holding up his fist.

"Wait, what fight?"

"Didn't you get the email I sent you explaining this situation?"

"I skimmed through it." He said scratching his head. Tails put down his fist and turned towards Twilight.

"Really? This is your next boyfriend?" He asked pointing at Mordecai and laughing. "This is just laughable!"

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe I should explain in person for you. I am Twilight's first, evil, Ex, boyfriend!"

"First Evil Ex?" Mordecai looked at Twilight in shock.

"It's a long story. But back when I was a junior, I was at a high school for geniuses, but I was made fun of because instead of being a mechanic or a scientist, I used magic. Tails was the only one who didn't make fun of me. He even had beaten everyone who made fun of me up. He was the strongest nerd there. But after a week, he didn't take me out to dinner, so I dumped him." Twilight explained.

"You should've given me more time! And now you will pay for it! For you see, over the years I have acquired new powers! Mystical powers to be exact!" He levitated himself in the air without propelling his tails, and then he snapped his fingers as four female demon vixens appeared behind him.

"Tails, VS Mordecai!" An announcer said out loud. "FIGHT!"

Tails sent the four demon vixens to grab Mordecai and lift him to his level as he began to punch him several times in the face. He then grabbed Mordecai and threw him at the stage, where he went right through the drum set.

"Come on Mordecai! You need to fight dude!" Rigby called out. He got out of the drum set and flew right at Tails, shoved his knee into his stomach two times, punched his face several times, did some head butts, and threw Tails to the floor. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Not bad for your first fight." He said. "But get a load of this!" He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared out of his hands. He turned it into a fireball and threw it at Mordecai, which he avoided by jumping out of the way.

"Alright, time to finish this!" Mordecai said grabbing Tails and throwing him at one of the spotlights. After a few seconds of being electrocuted, He fell to the stage face first.

"K.O!" The announcer said. Tails got up, covered in ashes. He let out a puff of smoke from his mouth and started to cough out more smoke as Twilight and the others came down to congratulate Mordecai.

"Good job bird boy." he said as he dusted himself off. "Even with my new powers I wasn't strong enough. Say, why don't we work together?" He asked hold his hand.

"After you tried to kill me? Forget it, there's no way I'm teaming up with you! Your're crazy!" Mordecai said turning his back.

"Listen pal, there are going to face a lot of trouble besides me, if you want to win Twilight's heart, you'll need to fight six other evil Ex-boyfriends!"

"Wait, there are six more boyfriends?"

"Yeah, and I have no idea who they are, the only person who knows is Twilight, and the boyfriends themselves. So I'll ask again, why don't we work together?"

"Alright, we're partners." Mordecai held his arm out as they shook hands.

"Tails has joined the party!" The announcer said.

"Well, if ya'll are going to help these two fight these evil people, ah guess we could help out too." AppleJack said holding out her hoof.

"Count me in!" Rainbow Dash said holding hers out. One by one, all of Twilight's friends held out there hooves, from Pinkie Pie to Derpy Whooves.

"Rarity, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Derpy have joined the party!" The announcer called out.

"Alright Max, enough with the obvious announcements!" Mordecai called out.

"Sorry about that. Hey Sam, did you find the X-ray Goggles yet?" Max called out. "I need them so I can find out how many gumballs are in the giant gumball machine downtown so we can win a trip to Japan to fight the evil Spider lady of Amsterdam!"

"You crack me up little buddy." Sam responded. Just then, Bugs Bunny came up to the group.

"Well, congratulations, this fight got your band first place!" He said giving Mordecai directions to the next contest.

"But we didn't even play." He said scratching his head.

"Doesn't matter, as long as the crowd is entertained, you'll still have a chance to win."

"Well, that's a big plot convenience. "

"Hey, breaking the fourth wall is my shtick!" Pinkie said.

"Okay, this has been a weird night, let's just get back home, get some rest, and practice tomorrow." Parappa said. As they begin to walk out, Fluttershy stopped Tails.

"I have to say, that was very impressive." She said.

"What, the whole, mystical powers thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

"Oh, it's a long story, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

"Well, do you have a place to stay?"

"No not really, why?"

"Why don't you spend the night at my house?"

"Gee, no one has offered me that before, I'll be glad to take you up on that." As they continued talking, Max returned to the intercom.

"Tails and Fluttershy are building a relationship!" He said giggling.

"AHHH, SHADDUP!" Tails said throwing a book titled 'Physics' at Max, which hit him right in the face. Once he turned around and started to walk towards the door, Max threw a book that hit him in the back of the head. Tails looked at the book that had the title 'Return of Physics.'

"Ha, ha, ha, it is to laugh." He said with a smirk. The two finally made it out of the door as Fluttershy lead Tails to her home on the outskirts of town.

"So who are the other evil Ex-boyfriends?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like I told Mordecai, I have no idea, they could be anyone, and they could be in this city. We'll have to keep our eyes alert." He told her as he levitated a few inches off the ground. The two continued to walk home; unaware of a shady character in a trench coat was fallowing them. The character lifted his hat to reveal himself as Daffy Duck. He pulled out a handheld cop radio and tuned it.

"I found Twilight's new boyfriend. Do you want me to fallow and dispose of him?" He asked lisping his words.

"No, not just yet." A deep voice said on the other end. "We'll have our little battle soon enough."

"So how's this plan supposed to go again?"

"I thought we discussed this! Once it's explained, it won't be explained again! Now just stick to your job and continue to find stuff out that will help us!"

"Alright, alright! Chill out!" Daffy turned the radio off and placed it back in his pocket. "Sheesh, of all the despicable people I have worked with, this guy has to be the most despicable. I hope he knows what he is doing." Daffy slid into the back alley and placed the trench coat in a trash can, then he left the alley and went to the local café to get a smoothie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Battle strategy; second evil boyfriend.

The next day, Mordecai, Tails and the others were at the house in the park. The band, Derpy and her daughter Dinky were watching TV, Mordecai and Twilight were in the kitchen talking, and Tails was outside showing the other ponies his mystic powers, such as turning fire into water. After an hour of magic tricks, the six walked back inside to see Benson yelling at Mordecai as usual.

"Mordecai, I told you not to bring your slacker friends into this house!" He shouted as his head turned red.

"Aw come on Benson, they're just watching TV!" Mordecai replied turning his arms towards the band.

"No, I said you can practice anywhere in the park, but they're not allowed in here! Now everyone get out!"

"Calm down Gumball Boy." Twilight said behind him. All of a sudden, Benson's head went back to it's original purple color, showing that he had calmed down.

"'Gumball Boy? I haven't heard that nickname sense Kindergarden." He turned his head towards the pony and instantly recognized her. "Twilight Sparkle, I haven't seen you in awhile! Sp how's the ex girlfriend doing?"

"I'm doing pretty fine Benson. I'm dating the guy your yelling at so I would like you to stop." She requested. Benson turned towards Mordecai with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this day." He cracked his muscles and uppercuted Mordecai, sending him through the ceiling of the living room, through the ceiling of the computer room, through the roof, and landed flat on his back on the front lawn.

"What the H?" He asked himself as Benson kicked the front door opened and walked down the stairs.

"Let me guess. your the next evil ex boyfriend?" He asked getting up.

"That's right Mordecai." Benson said placing his fists up. "You see, it all started back in kindergarden, Twilight had just recently moved into the neighberhood, she was picked on a lot. Throughout the week, everyone was making fun of her because she wasn't like everyone else."

"This sounds familiar." Mordecai said out loud.

"Hey, I'm telling a story! So listen to it, or your fired!" Benson shouted.

"Alright, alright, just chill." Mordecai said sitting down.

"Anyways, after a few days of watching her getting picked on, I stood up against everyone who bullied her. After that we built a childhood relationship. We went to see movies with our parents, played at each others house, usualy anything kids do at that age, but near the end of the school year, she moved to somewhere else, the last thing she said to me was that she was going to learn at Magic Kindergarden, and she would always remember me. And now's my chance to win her back!"

"So wait, if you were her boyfriend in kindergarden, and Tails was her boyfriend in high school, wouldn't that make you the first evil ex boyfriend?" Mordecai asked scratching his head.

"Actually, the order depends on when the evil ex's find you first. And seeing how Tails was first to find you, he is really first. Makes more sense if you don't think about it." He said. "Now, let's do this!" Just then, the gumballs inside Benson's head started glowing yellow as he levitated in the air as a yellow force field appeared around him.

"Benson VS Mordecai! FIGHT!" A new announcer said.

"Oh no, not this again!" Mordecai exclaimed running away. Benson let out a large scream as a lazer beam shot out of his mouth as Mordecai jumped out of the way and behind a parked car. Once he looked over the hood of the car, he saw Benson turning into his original colors and falling to the ground. Now was the time to attack. He ran up to Benson and uppcercutted him in the nose. Benson covered his nose in pain as Mordecai punched him in the stomach several times, then kicked him in the slot area. Benson then fell to the ground holding the area he was kicked in.

"Mordecai wins! Cheapality!" The announcer said. Just then, Kent Brockman appeared from behind a tree and walked up to Mordecai.

"Congrats Mordecai, you have defeated the second evil Ex boyfriend! How do you feel?" He asked holding the microphone towards Mordecai.

"The whole town knows about this?" Mordecai asked as his pupils shrank.

"You know it. So anything to say?"

"Uh, no."

"Well aright then." Kent then hopped in the news van and drove off. Mordecai then helped Benson up.

"Sorry Benson." Mordecai said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, you had to fight, you're not fired. So, am I a part of your party now?" He asked putting out his hand.

"I guess so." Mordecai said shaking Bensons hand. Just then Kent Brockman came back.

"Benson joined the party!" He said driving off.

"We're going to have to deal with that a lot aren't we?" Mordecai asked watching the van drive off.

"Afraid so. Come on, we better get ready for our next fight." Benson said heading inside the house. Little did they know was that the Black and White Spies were watching them.

"The second evil boyfriend has been defeated." The black spy said into a radio.

"Excelent. The plan is going along just fine." A voice said on the other end.

"Uh, not to step on on your plan or anything, but isn't it a bad thing for each of the boyfriends to be defeated?" The white spy asked scratching his head.

"Not intirely, as long as he's fighting the boyfriends, the longer it'll take for him and his friends to figure out our plan." Another voice said. "Now, look underneath your hats." The two spies looked at each other and shrugged, lifting their hats they grabbed something small and round, upon showing the objects to eye level, they see that there were bombs in their hats. They threw the bombs into the lake and as soon as they touched the water, they exploaded.

"We got to find a new line of work." the white spy said.

"Agreed." The black spy responded. The white spy pulled down on a tree brench and a small elevator appeared from the ground and they entered it, which took them underground.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note: Sorry for the long hiatus, so to make up for it, here's the rest of the story in one big chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The third, fourth, fifth and sixth and seventh evil ex's<p>

After the fight between Mordecai and Benson, the group decided to go out to eat. It was Bensons way of saying, 'sorry for trying to kill you to exact my revenge.' They decided to go to Mung Daals resturant in the middle of town, and luckily, it was free meal night, but there were barely any costomers. They sat at a table near the window, waiting for a waiter. That's when Chowder came up to them.

"Hey guys!" He said jumping onto the table. "What would you like?"

"I'll have the potatoes on rice bed." Mordecai said.

"Ill have a jell-o salad." Twilight said as her friends agreed.

"I'll have a New York Strip, well-done." Tails said.

"And I'll have the Ed-shake." Benson said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes!" Chowder said jumping off the table and running towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, Schnitzel came bursting through the wall.

"RADA!" He shouted heading for the group. "Rada rada, rada rada!" They just gave him a blank stare.

"Did he just call my mom a fire truck?" Tails just asked.

"Rada rada rada!" Schnitzel shouted.

"Dude, no one can understand you!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, excuse me. We forgot to turn his language to English." Mung Daal said turning a knob on the back of Schnitzel's head to 'ENGLISH'.

"Thanks Mung, now the audiance can understand me!" Schnitzel said. "Hey fanfiction readers and writers, wazzup? I'm Schnitzel! ALRIGHT!"

"Nope. Still don't get it." Chowder said.

"Shut up Chowder."

"Yes Schnitzel."

"Why is everypony breaking the fourth wall?" Pinkie asked.

"No time for that Pinkie! And it's 'Everyone' by the way." Benson said. "Now you, tall gray guy, what did you say?"

"I am Twilight's third ex boyfriend!" He replied.

"R-Really?" Mordecai asked trying to get out of the booth. Schnitzel got ready to punch when Mung and Chowder grabbed his arm.

"Now wait a minute Schnitzel, I say the only way to sort this out is to have a chef off!" Mung said.

"Did someone-I say, I say,-Did someone say chef off?" Foghorn Leghorn asked poking his head through the window. "Hey everybody, There's going to be-I say, I say,-There's going to be a chef off!" Pretty soon the intire resturant filled up with costumers Who wanted to see who would win.

"Alright, so how does this work?" Mordecai asked.

"Simple, we'll be split into teams. Me, Chowder and Schnitzel, VS you, the two tailed fox, and the gumball guy. Whoever makes the best dish that is voted by the crowd, wins!" Mung Daal explained as the costomers moved to one side of the resturant to the other, and began voting for the meal. Once they voted, Truffles pulled out the winning meal.

"The meal of the night is Sky Night Suprise!" She said.

"Alright teams, to your kitchens!" Mung Daal said pointing at the kitchen.

"Team Schnitzel, VS, Team Mordecai!" Truffles announced. "This outta be good."

The teams went to their seperate kitchens as they looked through their own cook books.

"Guys what are we going to do? They have more experience than us!" Tails whispered. "That and they have some messed up ingrediants!"

"Look, just calm down Tails, we just have to look at the pictures of the ingrediants, do what it says in the book, and we should be fine!" Benson Whispered.

"Alright, let's do this." Mordecai said pulling out the ingrediants.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the teams came out of the kitchen and placed their food on the judges tables. The judges started with Schnitzels dish. Them they tried Mordecai's dish. The two judges, Homer and Peter huddled and finally choose who won.<p>

"Me and Peter Griffin say, Team Mordecai wins!" Homer announced.

"Yeah!" The three shouted as they high fived each other.

"But what was wrong with ours?" Mung Asked.

"There was a strawberry in it!" Peter said. "And last I checked with Lois, they don't have strawberries!" Schnitzel and Mung looked at Chowder.

"Chowder, what have we told you about using normal food?" Mung asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be healthier if there was healthier food!" Chowder said.

"That''s not how it works!" While the two argued, Schnitzel walked up to Mordecai, Benson and Tails.

"Congratulations Mordecai." He said.

"Let me guess, you're going to join our group?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged as he shook Mordecai's hand. But peeping from outside of the window was little Panini, who jumped down, looked left and right, and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"The third evil ex is down." She said.

"Good, now, go do what you usually do." The voice said on the other end. She tossed the walkie talkie to the side and ran inside the resturant.

"Hi Chowder!" She called out.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Chowder shouted, throwing a piece of broccoli at her as everyone laughed.

"Who else but Chowder?" Gazpachio asked as he shrugged, poping out of a a crate of bluenanas.

_He's Chowder, Chowder, he's always happy, to lend a hand, he's chowder, chowder!_

_Panini: _Hi chowder.

_Chowder: I'm not you're boyfriend!_

When the jingle ended, Squidward busted in through the doors.

"Stop right there Mordecai!" He ran right up to the blue jay and started playing his clarenet.

"Ah! Dude that's awful!" He said shoving his finger into the claranet to make it stop.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said uncovering her ears.

"No taste in music. Well, if you must know, I'm..." Squidward was about to finish, but got interrupted.

"Twilight's fourth ex?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes. And my powers come from my clarinet!" Squidward announced. Mordecai grabbed the clarinet and broke it in half.

"Mordecai wins!" Truffles said.

"Oh come on! I just got here!" Squidward grumbled.

"Hey, blame the writer for not coming up with a better idea for a fight!" Benson said.

"Hey, I'm on a time schedule!" The writer said.

"Or maybe you're just really freaking lazy." Rigby said.

"That's it! I'm done!" The writer got up from his chair, left his house, brought in a bum, and placed him in front of the computer.

"You write the story!" He said walking away. The bum shrugged and started typing the rest of the story.

"So are you joining us or not?"

"Fine." Squidward shooked Mordecai's hand as Panini ran back outside and grabbed the walkie talkie.

"He just took out the fourth evil ex!" She said.

"Already? Holy cow that was fast!" The voice said. "Well, just keep doing what you do." Panini tossed the walkie talkie aside again.

"What are you doing?" Chowder asked.

"What? N-Nothing! Look, a thrice cream truck!" She said pointing behind chowder.

"THRICE CREAM!" He shouted turning around to see nothing was there. He turned back to see Panini was gone.

"That girl gets stranger everyday." He said in a western accent. He shrugged it off and ran back inside as Luigi ran in with him.

"Hey, are you-a Mordecai?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, what's up Luigi?" Mordecai asked as Luigi pulled out a peice of paper.

"Uh...Hello, I am the fifth uh..." He looked down at the paper and looked back up. "Ex boyfriend! And I-a, uh... want to-a fight you!" Mordecai bonked him on the head and he shrank.

"Kick the midget!" He said.

"Don't kick-a the midget!" Luigi replied as Mordecai picked him up.

"Alright, punt the midget!" He dropped Luigi and kicked him out the window, and he landed in a trash can.

"Yeauh! Three in a row! Come on, where's the sixth one?" Mordecai asked looking around.

"Over here!" A voice called out. The tubby starfish..."NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" Alright, sorry! The big boned starfish, Patrick came out of one of the booths. "That's better ceiling."

"Alright Patrick, are you ready to fight?" Mordecai asked cracking his knuckles.

"Not really. I give, you win." He said holding out his fin.

"Uh...what?"

"Let's face it, you already beaten three boyfriends in a row, I'm throwing in the towel!"

"Well, alright! Welcome aboard!" Mordecai said shaking his fin.

"Hey! What about-a me?" Luigi asked walking back in at regular size.

"Sure, thing!"

* * *

><p>After they left the resturant, they decided to head back to the park, when suddenly, a long blue limo rolled up to them, and a large mechanical hand came out of the top of the limo, grabbing Twilight and bringing her inside it.<p>

"Hey!" Mordecai shouted as a speaker phone came out.

"If you want to see her again, come fight me, the seventh ex boyfriend, at the Armegeddon Palace!" A western voice said, and the limo droved off.

Twilight looked around, to her left was Buzz Lightyear in a black suit and sunglasses, and to her right was Bullseye wearing the same getup.

"Well, well, well Miss Sparkle, we have some catching up to do, don't we?" Sherrif Woody said.

"Woody!" Twilight said. "Let me go this instant!"

"No can do! It's time for the final battle between me, and Mordecai! I hope he's ready."

* * *

><p>Mordecai and the others stood in front of the Armegeddon Palace, after getting some help from Finn, Jake, Dr. Whooves, Dinky Doo, and Mario.<p>

"Alright, this is it." Mordecai said taking a deep breath. "Are you guys ready to save Twilight?"

"YEAH!" The group shouted.

"Alright, let's do this, LEROOOOOOOOOOOOY, JENKINS!" Leroy shouted running in. The group just stared at the entrance in an awkward bit of silence.

"Oh my god, he just ran in." Parappa said.

"Who was that?" Dr. Whooves asked.

"No idea." Derpy replied as she raised an eyebrow.

They walked up to the door only to get stopped by two green army men.

"Hold it, your not on the list." Sargent said.

"Aw, what?" Mordecai said.

"Come on Sarge, everyone in town is in there!" The other army man said looking through the door. "You just let Leroy run in there screaming his name!"

"Sorry soilder, Woody's orders." He shrugged.

"Well this sucks." Mordecai said. "Let's blow this place." They turned and saw the blues brothers band walking towards them. They hid behind several bushes and dragged them in, knocking them out and they came out wearing their cloths.

"Alright, just follow my lead and act real cool." Mordecai said as they walked up to the army men.

"You guys are late, your up!" Sargent said letting them in.

"Okay, you guys perform, I'm going to try and find Twilight." Mordecai said, walking away.

"But we don't know any songs!" Jake said as the group went into a thinking frenzy.

"Have you guys heard of Pinkie the Moocher?" Pinkie asked.

"I have." Tails said.

"Isn't it a parody of Mnnie the Moocher?" Finn asked.

"Yes!" Pinkie said.

"Alright then, we should be fine as long as we know how to play it." Schnitzel said. They walked to the certain instruments and got ready to play as Pinkie and Tails stood in front of the curtain. The curtains opened up and they started play.

"Hello everyone here in the Armageddon Palace, for our first song, we'd like to perform a song called Pinkie the Moocher. We hope you enjoy!" Tails said seeing Mordecai sneak up the stairs.

Pinkie:Hey folks, here's the story about Pinkie the Moocher

_Tails:She is a great partying goocher._

_Pinkie: She is a very crazy frail_

_Tails:But Pinkie has a heart, as big as a whale!_

Mordecai snucked upstairs into the managers office, seeing Twilight in a magic bubble.

_Both: Hidi-hidi-hidi-ho!_

_Crowd:Hidi-hidi-hidi-ho!_

_Tails: She had a dream, about the princess of Equestrians,_

_Pinkie: She took her in, from dangerous pedestrians._

_Tails:She gave her a home built of goldon steel_

_Both:A diamond wagon, with the platnium wheels!_

Mordecai crawled into the room and managed to grab the keys of the bubble off the desk, unlocking Twilights prison.

_Both: Poor Pink, poor Pink...poor Pinkie pie._

The audiance cheered as Mordecai and Twilight managed to sneak back out of the office undetected and head back to the stage as the curtains closed.

"Good job guys, now let's get out of here!" Mordecai said as the curtains flew open.

"Well, well, well, look who finally made it!" Woody said walking up to the stage. "Let's do this!"

"Go back to dating sites cowboy!" Mordecai said.

Final Fight, BEGIN!

Woody grabbed his pullstring and threw it at Mordecai, who grabbed it and pulled Woody towards him, and tied him up with his own pull string, and pushed him over.

Mordecai wins!

"YEAUH!" Mordecai said. "In your face Woody!" Just then Chet Ubetcha ran up to the stage.

"Hello everyone, I am Chet Ubetcha saying, he's done it! Mordecai has defeated all the ex boyfriends! It must've been a very hard challange for you!" He said.

"It was nothing." Mordecai responded.

"Well, I hope you're ready for the final challange!"

"Uhh...what?" Just then, several large robotic claws came down and grabbed Twilight, the princesses, and the intire audiance, and went through the holes of the ceiling. Everyone ran outside to see a large flying battleship, and the three claws entering from underneath it.

"They're stealing our women again!" Duke Nukem shouted. "To the Duke Cave!"

"No, that was a dumb idea to begin with! To the Batcave!" Batman said.

"Duke Cave!"

"BatCave!"

"Duke Cave!" As they argued, Linkara appeared in between them.

"I AM A MAN!" He shouted as he punched them both in the guts.

"What are we going to do?" Mordecai asked. Tails looked around and noticed a plane wing on top of it.

"Alright, I parked my planes up there a few weeks back and completely forgot about them. Benson, Schnitzel and Luigi, you and the others take the planes." He said getting on Fluttershy. "Me, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Mordecai will take the lead."

"LET'S DO IT!" Schnitzel shouted.

"Yeah uh, buddy, that was right in my ear." Finn said as the group ran for the parking garage.

"I hope you're going somewhere with this." Mordecai said getting on Rainbow.

"Don't worry, I got this. What about you Fluttershy?" Tails said looking at her.

"Funny thing is, I'm usually afraid of these kind of situations, but if it's to save our friends, I'll do anything." She said getting her game face on.

"You ready Rainbow?" Mordecai asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. The two Pegasi flapped their wings and flew for the giant aircraft as fast as they could, with the others behind them in the planes.

A fleet of enemy pilots were coming towards them, but a missile came from out of nowhere and shot them down. They looked to see where the missile came from and saw the black and white spy in a spy plane firing all they have, laughing all the way. A lazer beam came from the other side, shooting off turrets from the battleship. It was Fox Mcloud and his team. While the Spies and Fox distracted the enemies, Mordecai, Rainbow, Tails and Fluttershy managed to sneak aboard the ship and inside a large hallway.

"Alright, let's split up." Mordecai said. "Fluttershy, you and Tails go see if you can find the generator and destroy it, Rainbow, you and me are going to find the prisoners." The group went seperate ways to see what they could find.

As Mordecai and Rainbow sneaked around, they heard shouts of, 'Let us go!' coming from a different room.

"We have a winner." Rainbow said opening the door to reveal the prison room. It was a large room, with at least three hundred to five hundred cells. "I'll go find Twilight, when I find her, you flip the switch right there." She instructed as she pointed at a switch labeled, 'cell door opener'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tails and Fluttershy had discovered the engine room. They saw the emergency self destruction button. As they headed towards it, they started to think about each other.<p>

"_She is pretty cute."_ Tails thought to himself. "_She's nice, kind, sweet, and timid. I could probably date her after this is over."_

_"I wonder if I should tell him I love_ him."Fluttershy thought. "_He could help me around the cottage, taking care of the animals, and he's a flyer! He's perfect!" _She giggled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Found her!" Rainbow called out. Mordecai flipped the switch and released everyone. Within minutes, the whole room was empty saved for Mordecai, Rainbow and Twilight. When they left, the alarms went off.<p>

"**WARNING! WARNING! Main Engines have been shut down, back up generator fails to start up, evacuate the ship." **Came a robotic voice followed by the sounds of explosions and the whole ship tilting at a fifty degree angle. Tails and Fluttershy managed to catch up to them.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Mordecai said as he picked up Twilight and got on Rainbow, while Tails got on Fluttershy. Luckily the other prisoners managed to find evacuation ships while the group flew off as the ship exploded over the river.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH!" They shouted.

* * *

><p>Later that evening back at the Armageddon Palace, the Princesses have given the heroes their medals, to congratulate them on their bravery to save not only Twilight, but the entire city as well.<p>

"Mordecai, we'd like to thank you the most." Celestia said. "You have my permission to date my student."

"Sweet!" He said giving Rigby a high five.

"Alright, let's continue this thing! What time is it?" Finn asked cupping his ear towards the crowd.

"PARTY TIME!" The crowd shouted. But then the doors flew open, and the Once-ler came in holding an ax.

"What again? I thought we were done!" Twilight said.

"I'm not here for the blue jay, I'm here for the two tailed fox!" He said pointing the ax to the fox.

"Say what?" Tails said quickly looking at Fluttershy.

"You will die fox boy!" Kratos called out following the Once-ler. Following him were Venom, Banjo, Rayman, Freddy Krueger, the evil monkey with a knife wrapped around his tail, and the Riddler. Everyone looked at Tails and Fluttershy.

"Uh oh." George said.

"Here we go again!" Harold said following Georges 'uh oh.'

To be Contin...

"**AW HELL NO!**" Tails shouted jumping out the window and running into the streets.

"Get him!" The Riddler shouted as they chased the fox down the streets swinging their weapons.

"Abeabeabea..." Porky started to say when Mordecai and Twilight interuppted him.

"That's all folks!" They said as Twilight held up a sign that had 'The end' written on it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the crash site of the aircraft, Discord crawled his way out of the rubble with other villains.<p>

"This is the last time I hire you idiots to do my work. I give you simple instructions to kidnap Twilight sparkle and everyone in town, and you screwed it up!" He said dusting himself off.

"It was your idea in the first place!" Dr. Cortex said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Well Cortex you were the one who decided to give Tails those weird powers!" Eggman shouted shaking his fist.

"And who was the wise ass who decided to throw in that rock guy?" Bowser asked with a shrug.

"That was me you overgrown lizard!" Ms. Endive said.

"Alright, everyone just shut up!" Discord said placing zippers over their mouths and zipping them shut. "Now listen, they might have gotten off Scott Free, but next time, we'll be ready for them." He let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

><p>Pinkie walks in front of a black screen.<p>

"Hello everyone and everypony! Thank you so much for reading this story, we really put a lot of heart and craziness into it, we are sorry for the long hiatus again, the author was having internet problems, in which case he couldn't connect to the internet. But thanks again for reading, we are not sure if there will be a sequel, but we will see how this'll do in terms of reviews!" She said doing a victory gesture. "Yes! I finally broke the fourth wall!" She then ran off to eat some cupcakes.


End file.
